


(Don't) Call Me Son

by aleksrothis



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Gen, Introspection, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksrothis/pseuds/aleksrothis
Summary: Ben wishes Washington would call him 'son', Alex wishes he would stop.  Lafayette thinks they're both ridiculous.





	

Ben arrives at Washington's tent with new intelligence to report from New York. He is determined to prove himself worthy of Washington’s trust and thus keen to demonstrate the success of their network. He can only hope to receive some of Washington’s rare words of praise but when he requests entry, the guard on duty tells him Colonel Hamilton is with the General. 

Since Hamilton is one of Washington's most trusted aides-de-camp, Ben has delivered his reports in front of the younger man before, though he has never given him Culper’s real name. It helps that the aide also has a 'friend in New York', so understands the necessity for discretion in this subject but Washington is always more distracted when Hamilton is present so Ben prefers to attend alone.

Still, knowing Washington will want this information sooner rather than later, Ben is about to ask to be announced anyway when the voices inside become raised. He doesn't mean to eavesdrop but since neither man is making much effort to keep their voice down, and canvas isn't exactly soundproof, he can hardly help doing so.

It is known around the camp that Hamilton had been a promising artillery officer before Washington had made him an aide-de-camp and it should come as no surprise he would be seeking a command position. At the same time, Hamilton is also an amazingly prolific writer, by all accounts doing the work of two other aides, so it is clear why Washington wants to keep him close.

Of course, Ben can’t blame Hamilton for wanting to be in the field. He finds it frustrating that he spends more time behind a desk than a saddle since becoming chief of intelligence and his workload is probably a fraction of Hamilton’s. He briefly considers whether it would be worth interrupting, who would his entrance be seen as supporting. It still feels like he is intruding on a private conversation though, and the guard looks embarrassed, but Ben can't walk away now so he is forced to listen. 

"Son," Washington entreats. Ben feels something twist in his chest; there is something about the way their commander says the word. He has a good relationship with his father but who amongst them doesn't crave Washington's approval?

Hamilton apparently. "Don't call me son," the other man practically snarls, surprising Ben with his vehemence. Washington is well-known for referring to his aides as his military family and Ben often wishes to be part of that but it seems Hamilton doesn’t feel the same way.

Washington's response is too low for Ben to catch but moments later Hamilton storms out of the tent, face like a thundercloud.

Ben smoothes his own expression, as Hamilton acknowledges him with a brief nod. "Major," he says, "I wish you good luck, the general is in a fine temper this morning..."

He thanks the colonel for the warning as he allows the guard to finally announce him. 

**

Alex hesitates at Washington's office door when he hears raised voices from inside. A moment's careful listening identifies His Excellency's visitor as Major Tallmadge, his chief of intelligence.

He winces at Washington’s lecture. Tallmadge is competent and driven but has had the misfortune to be the one to point out General Lee's attempts at muckraking, which their commander seems determined to ignore. Someone was going to have to bring it up but he wishes it could have been himself or even Laurens.

Tallmadge sounds apologetic. "Forgive me, sir. I did not know."

In response, Washington's tone is hard. "And it is not my task to teach you better sense. I'm not your father and you are not my son."

Alex's stomach churns. As much as he wishes Washington would take that line with him, he sees the envious glances he and all the aides receive at having Washington’s favor. Still, he has a father and he doesn't need Washington's paternalistic attitude, for the general to insist on acting as though he is a child in need of protection.

Rumor has it Tallmadge was the only survivor of an ambush by the Queen's Rangers, yet he has kept his field command and gets sent out again and again whilst Alex is stuck here manning Washington's journal. What failure on his part means the general feels the need to act the father rather than treating him as an equal?

He is startled from his thoughts as the door opens and Tallmadge leaves, obviously struggling to keep his expression neutral. He meets his gaze unintentionally but it is enough. The Major forces a smile. "I'd leave him a while, if I were you."

He remembers a similar meeting after yet another failed attempt to get Washington to give him a command and appreciates the sympathy.

**

Alex would rather be involved in, or at least listening to, the discussions about a possible assault to retake New York in the spring but, since General Washington is refusing to speak with Major Tallmadge, instead he is here pretending that he is running intelligence operations behind Washington's back in order to get Tallmadge's input.

Washington has confided in Alex that Culper's capture and ongoing imprisonment have given him a reason to distance himself from the Major. Though he shares his concerns about General Lee, he feels he must let the situation play out for the sake of the French alliance. 

Alex can't quite believe he doesn't realize, with the way Lafayette has repeatedly complained about Lee and his whole cabal, that the French must be aware of the divisions amongst them, but Washington has made it clear he isn't interested in discussion. Lafayette himself refuses to bring up the subject in respect for Washington's sensibilities.

So here they are. The Major looks around to ensure they are alone before asking softly, "Has General Washington spoken any further about the prisoner in Connecticut?"

"His Excellency is still considering his decision," he says. In truth, this is another matter which Washington is refusing any attempt to discuss, although Alex has read the letters from the militia holding the British officer and knows their deadline is fast approaching. He resists the urge to confide in the major; he can't do anything about Washington's recalcitrance on the subject and it won't help him to know nothing has been decided.

"I wish he would let me explain rather than ignoring me," Tallmadge says.

He actually sounds upset and Alex frowns at the other man, who is seemingly uncomprehending of his fortune in having Washington's disregard rather than constantly being at the mercy of his whim. He has his field command still, the dragoons active even through the winter, though their patrols have been uneventful. He hasn't even had to bear the general scolding him for risking himself in combat, despite being on the front line.

**

There is a commotion at the front door and, though the open door to the office, they see General Washington enter the house with the Marquis de Lafayette at his heels. 

"I will go bring the letter, Papa," Lafayette says, with no trace of concern as to who may hear him address their commander so familiarly.

Ben feels his stomach clench at the endearment and exchanges a glance with Colonel Hamilton, to see if the other man shares his surprise and instead finds his expression curiously blank.

"Take your time, son," Washington replies, sounding pleased.

Hamilton looks down at the papers on the desk, loudly shuffling them and Ben assumes the aide is as uncomfortable as him with this show of affection between the two generals. Though he remembers Hamilton’s dismissal of Washington’s sentiment when it was directed at him; perhaps, rather than a tug of jealousy, Hamilton is irritated by the show of kindness.

Ben would gladly take it in his place rather than the disapproval his Excellency offers him. If only he could convince Washington; he could throttle Abe for putting him in this situation. Still, he bites his tongue, Washington has made his opinion clear. He would make his excuses to head to his own quarters but Washington is still blocking the hallway and he doesn’t want to cause any trouble for Hamilton if he isn’t supposed to be here.

***

Gilbert doesn’t miss the two man standing in the front room as he heads up the stairs to fetch the letter from Congress to show his dear George. It amuses him how neither they nor the General see how similar they are.

Benjamin is probably one of the few in the camp who can keep up with their little lion and still has no idea what Alexander would give to swap their positions. Gilbert knows George regrets the distance he is being forced to keep from his Chief of Intelligence, Ham has complained about it enough times, but he will not bring up the matter. George is so tense these days and Gilbert is determined to be a supportive ear for him.

His Ham, on the other hand, is so busy trying not to become emotionally attached to the General that he doesn’t seem to realise how much he means to George. Where Gilbert recognises George’s overprotectiveness for the fear it surely masks, Alexander sees only a barrier to his advancement after the war. But George clearly sees himself in Alexander and is determined to save him.

Gilbert hopes George will not be too lonely whilst he is away in Albany, and especially if they do push on to Quebec, but at least he will have Ham’s ridiculousness to keep him entertained and Benjamin will not let him come to any harm.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set somewhere during Season 2/the winter of 1778. I'm not sure if there was a point where Ben, Alex and Laf were all in camp at the same time in the right time period but on the TURN scale of historical (in)accuracy, I dare say this isn't the worst thing I could do...


End file.
